Three New Challengers Approach!
by Storygirl000
Summary: My obligatory "Corrin and Bayonetta are in Smash" one-shot. Master Hand has announced the arrival of three new challengers to end the season. What will the smashers think? Rated T just in case.


One fine day at Smash Manor, all the smashers were anxiously waiting in the Portal Chamber.

Master Hand had recently announced the arrival of three new challengers to Smash Mansion, stating that two of them would be in a similar situation to the Robins. Naturally, the smashers were excited about this, as they hadn't met any new fighters since Cloud came back in November. And, of course, all of them had opinions about it.

"I hope that they're all girls!" Peach squealed. "We don't have nearly enough female smashers!"

"No, they all have to be villains!" Ganondorf argued. "There are way less of them than there are girls!"

"Well, we know that two of them will be Fire Emblem avatars, a male and female-from which game, I don't know." Pit mentioned. "The third one I have no clue about."

"Shhh! It's-a starting!" Mario hushed. Everyone kept quiet and backed up as the portal glowed a vibrant red-blue.

About a minute later, three figures flew out of the portal. As it closed, the fighters heard a few groans of pain and leaned in closer to take a look at the new guys.

Two of them looked rather similar to each other. White hair, red eyes, white armor with a dark blue cape, the same sword...the only real difference was the gender.

The other one was a slender female, wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit. The design of the shoulders made it look like she had large, feathery black wings, and on each arm was a long white glove. In her hands were a pair of blue guns, and simlar ones seemed to make up part of her high heels. Her hair was black, shortened into a pixie cut, and her eyes were grey, behind black-framed glasses. A mole was on the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. Several blue charms hung on her body, most notably from her ears.

Peach and Zelda immediately started squealing. "OMG! OMG! IT'S HER! IT'S HER!"

The woman gave the two a "WTF" look. Samus-sans her suit-stepped up to her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Smash Manor! I'm Samus, and I think I'm the only sane woman here." She ignored glares from the two princesses. "What's your name?"

The woman gave a smirk. "Bayonetta."

00000

Meanwhile, the other two newcomers had gotten a look around the room, before getting a look at each other. "Wait a second! Are you... _me_?"

The Robins sighed and walked over to them. "You must be Corrin" said Robin.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" both Corrins responded. They glared at each other.

"I'm Robin, and this is FemRobin." the tactician answered. "We're here to show you how to live with your genderbent counterpart."

The Corrins gave each other another look, before going with the Robins to the back of the room.

00000

Meanwhile, Samus was introducing Bayonetta to the other smashers. When they got to Pit, the witch grimaced.

"I thought Master Hand said that there wouldn't be any angels here?" she asked Samus. Pit glared at her.

"I think he meant no angels from _your_ universe. Pit here-" Samus gestured toward him "-is from another world entirely. If you want, you can fight him, though. I can take you two to the battlefield."

Bayonetta gave a light smirk and cracked her knuckles. "Bring it."

The angel looked a bit terrified. _Samus, what are you getting me into?_ he thought.

00000

Meanwhile, Robin and FemRobin had just told the Corrins all the advice they had to offer. There was just one thing left.

"Since we have two characters with the same name, one of you might have to take a nickname." FemRobin explained. "I took on the nickname FemRobin to distinguish myself from Robin."

The female Corrin seemed deep in thought. Finally, she spoke up. "So, all I have to do is put "Fem" in front of my name?"

"Sure, if you want." Robin told her.

"Alright then." FemCorrin smiled.

"Hey, want to go a few practice rounds? Just to see what you guys can do?" Robin suggested.

Both Corrins nodded their heads. They started to head to the battle room, but FemRobin stopped them.

"I think the battle room might be occupied" she said, pointing to a few smashers-notably Peach and Zelda-heading to the viewing deck. She stopped Zelda and asked "Who's fighting?"

The princess let out a little fangirl squeal. "Bayonetta is fighting Pit! And totally kicking his butt!"

The Robins and Corrins looked at each other and headed to the viewing deck.

00000

 _She's so powerful!_ Pit thought, taking a quick breather. Bayonetta had been mopping the floor with him ever since the battle started, and only now had he managed to get a hit on her.

He'd met his fair share of OP opponents before, but this one took the cake. He'd been shot at, stepped on, and gotten time around him slowed, an ability which he thought was only limited to items and assist trophies. Things couldn't get any harder from this point, or so he'd thought.

Samus-who'd been dropping items the entire battle-called out "Here comes the Smash Ball!"

A glowing sphere of energy materialized, floating around the stage. Pit took the opportunity to try and go for it, but Bayonetta managed to grab it first.

The angel gulped as he saw an all-too familiar glow surround his opponent.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and a demon attacked Pit, blasting him off the stage. The announcer immediately called "GAME!"

Bayonetta smirked as she was teleported off the stage. The smashers who had been watching applauded her, while Peach and Zelda chanted "2-4-6-8, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? BAYONETTA, BAYONETTA, GOOOOO BAYONETTA!"

Samus grabbed her and pulled her aside. "You know, I think you and I are going to be great pals, Bay. I really need another badass female in Smash Mansion."

All Bayonetta could do was smile.

00000

 **My reaction to Bayonetta and Corrin in Smash 4? Corrin I barely know, so I'm meh on him/her, but I'm more familiar with Bayonetta...dammit Nintendo, now I wanna buy her DLC pack! I need another badass female smasher! XD**

 **I hope you liked this short story, please review!**


End file.
